User blog:Blahbumian/Does attention seeking even stop?
Note: The title has been misspelled as 'even' is supposed to be 'ever'. The irony is that I just put this blog post through spell check for the first time ever because I get annoyed when I make spelling mistakes in my blog posts. It’s been a good few months since the illustr8r feud calmed down. Or maybe it hasn’t. I don’t know, I haven’t been on the children’s warzone in a while. But, in any case, of course the feuding hasn’t stopped – if anything, it’s gotten worse. Rad has now applied for ZT Wikia Adminship to try to get all this to stop. The problem is, it won’t. I’d love to talk about something else in my blog posts. Dragunov_1 has provided us with some life updates (by the way, does somebody want to tell him that I’m not on ZT anymore?). Autumn and Halloween is coming up, which is always an interesting time in the ZT community, even if you’re not on the site anymore; you can visit and watch some cool Halloween crowd pleasers and must-sees, or even an Autumn/Halloween blog written on the ZT Homepage by the Mods (although admittedly, it’s a bit too early for that). Canadian Thanksgiving is coming up soon, so maybe that’s a better bet for a Mods blog. So is Rosh Hashanah, which many ZT Users celebrate (although the Mods have never made a blog about that). But, no. The Wikia is still filled with attention seeking posts from you-know-who, and we’re still trying to find a way to make it stop. We think that finally, if Rad becomes an admin, he’ll be able to prevent this from happening. But, haven’t we been in this situation before? On Xat, where Rad is the owner and a bunch of others are moderators, does that stop trolls from coming on? Not really. They get banned, and then they get new accounts or find other ways to keep bothering us. During the Photo-Bo page scandal, some of us made new blog sites to stop the roleplayers from coming on, or at least to block them if necessary. How’d that work out? Maybe if Rad becomes an admin, there will be some control over the Wikia. At least we get some relief. But trolls, attention seekers, roleplayers, and other annoying kinds keep coming back. Nothing has stopped the current attention seekers from doing what they do – not the return of school, not our blog posts kindly asking them to stop. Overall, we have three options; I’ll list them from worst to best. 1. We could (temporarily) abandon the Wikia. Of course, this is the worst option and I don’t recommend it. But, if they see that nobody’s there, maybe they’ll go bother somebody else. 2. We could try to stop them. Again, this might have little effect since they can create new accounts, e-mail addresses, come on as Anonymous, etc. but there’s a chance it might help improve things just a little bit. 3. The best option; we could try to live with it. Let’s just get on with our lives. There are so many more interesting things to talk about. What are your plans for Halloween/Canadian Thanksgiving/Rosh Hashanah/other upcoming holidays? Anybody watching the presidential debate tonight? :P I don’t want to abandon the Wikia. So, let’s hope that if Rad gets adminship, we’ll be able to calm the attention seekers down a bit. But most important, let’s ignore them and talk about other things. Which means that my next blog post won’t be about you-know-who. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts